vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
109303-attunements-change-any-eta
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 'Cept they pushed Drop 3 back, so it could still come with it. | |} ---- That may even be why Drop 3 went backwards. Might as well let that Protostar set cook on the PTR for a while as they work on systems improvements. | |} ---- I surely hope a simple change to a quest requirement wouldn't have pushed a whole drop back. I'd be really worried then. (it didn't, they said so in the same video that they wanted more time for bug fixes and polish) | |} ---- Yea I'm personally 3/4 silver dungeons and working this week on SSM, I want to do it silver before the change as well Thank you Rikudou, that is exactly the information I was looking for :) To be honest, I thought Carbine would send out the change faster, but let's hope the game doesn't lose too many peoples before it happens. | |} ---- Eh, given their CREDD sales and box sales up front, they've probably got a lot of breathing time to get their house in order. They fattened up before the long, hard winter. | |} ---- Hence the question mark. Regardless, several weeks isn't fast enough. | |} ---- Just because people bought the game initially doesn't mean they'll resub and stay. Not everyone buys CREDD. | |} ---- No worries mate and yeah, that's what I thought and was hoping for as well. | |} ---- No, but a lot of people bought CREDD and, even if they didn't stay, they eventually poured a lot of up front money into Wildstar's bread basket. Remember, Carbine doesn't make money because people use CREDD to fund their account, they make money when someone buys it from the site. | |} ---- ---- That way people who are on the fence will at least know what's coming in the near future. | |} ---- It doesn't matter and it's irrelevant to the topic here. I have friends that bought and used CREDD which isn't going to bother playing it, so just because they bought CREDD doesn't mean it's going to be used. | |} ---- Actually considering it took a lot to actually find someone to give us that information they've been kinda vague about when it was actually going to come, keeping us on the toes hoping it's 'soon' when it could be many weeks. That's not nice imo since there literally are people waiting around for them to fix things to 'maybe' attract players back to the game. They should be straight with the information. | |} ---- ---- Finding people online and wanting to do dungeons for silver in the first place is hard enough. The entire guild I'm in is just waiting for the Attunement changes and it's really boring, yes I could find another guild however this is the philosophy now for many - waiting. | |} ---- You prefer them to announce it on the upper left corner of login screen, few hours before maintenance? :o | |} ---- tbh this makes no sense at all. | |} ---- ---- Yes it does. | |} ---- so you have a guild but its hard to find people for vet dungeons? and your guildmates are complaining about not getting attuned? wait a second. this makes absolutly no sense, BUT it would make sense if you are with a guild not able to do silver dungeons and THAT offers a question IF you are not able to do silver vets HOW the hell do you want to survive raids? :D | |} ---- ---- Who said they are complaining? I said it's not fun with players that doesn't login. However, the servers are in a decline and it's hard to even find players willing to do the dungeons for silver when there is a 'fix' coming at an unknown time. | |} ---- ---- Quoting myself "when there is a 'fix' coming at an unknown time." | |} ----